I'm here for you
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Please don't give up". Gohan and the others find Goku, in hopes that his presence will help Chichi. Can Goku's presence really make Chichi feel better? Can she ever forgive him for leaving? Or will she succumb to her despair?


**I'm here for you**

"**Hey wait!" Gohan where are you going?" Goten called to him.**

"**Goten, the only hope for mother is dad", Gohan said as he began to take off.**

"**I'm going to the lookout to see if Dende can somehow contact him"**

"**That's a good idea!" Goten said as he flew beside his brother and with that they both took off towards the lookout. **

**At the lookout…..**

**As they landed on the lookout they saw Dende approaching them. **

"**Gohan, Goten what seems to be problem?"**

"**You all sound dispressed" the young namek spoke with concern**

"**Yes Dende we are" Gohan said. As he ran his hand through his hair. **

"**Our mother is sick! And the only way she can get better is if dad is here with her!" Goten blurted out. "Goten calm down", Gohan instructed to his brother. **

**He turned back to the namek. "Dende, do you think you can contact our dad wherever he might be?" Gohan asked**

"**I'll try Gohan"**

"**Hmm lets see, the young namek said as he closed his eyes and contacted his energy. **

**Gohan and Goten stood by and watch intently. **

"**Son Goku! Goku can you hear me?, it is me Dende" **

"**What! What was that!" Goku distracted from what he was doing as he heard a voice. He was in the middle of a spar with uub. He lost his concentration and uub's fist collided with his face. **

**Goku fell back on the hard ground of the village. "Owww!" he wined as he got up. **

"**Dende! Is that you!" Goku finally answered after he regained his composure. **

"**Goku! Thanks heaven's you're there"**

"**Goku listen carefully I have someone very important to tell you"**

"**What is it Dende? Is everything alright there?" Goku was getting concerned because dende or kami would never contact him or the Z fighters unless there was really something wrong like a new threat to the earth for example. **

"**Gohan and Goten are up here, it's your wife goku something is-''**

"**What! Chichi! Is she okay? Is she alright? Common Dende tell!" **

"**Stay calm Goku, Chichi is sick, not physically but emotionally"**

"**The doctor concluded that she has lost the will to live"**

"**BUT there is hope"  
"She needs you by herself Goku now…." Dende said.**

**Goku listened carefully as Dende spoke. He was shocked to hear this. He couldn't believe it. **

**He sunk to the hard ground outside and began to weep. "Why would she not want to live?" He asked himself. **

"**Goku are you there?" Dende asked**

"**Yes Dende I'm here I'll be right there tell the others that for me''**

"**And Dende thanks…." And with that Goku instant transmissioned himself to his home. **

**Dende turned around to face Goten and Gohan. Rest assured my friends your father is on his way. The boys sighed in relief. **

"**Thanks goodness! Dad had better get home and quick before mom gives up"**

"**She's been so miserable since dad left" goten answered. **

"**Thanks Dende we owe one" Gohan said as he and Goten flew off the lookout. **

**Back at the Son residence…**

**Videl sat at Chichi's bed side comforting her while Gohan and Goten were gone. **

"**Chichi please hold on, I'm sure Goku will come back" Videl said as she rubbed the older woman's frail hand. **

**Chichi was quite, the only sound she made was a weeping sound. She still wouldn't talk much. **

"**Chichi! Chichi!". The women jumped at the sudden noise and was surprised when they realized it was Goku!**

"**Goku! Is that Goku?" videl asked shocked. He's finally here maybe all this craziness will stop! She thought to herself. **

"**Goku" Chichi said in a whisper. She couldn't believe it he was actually here. **

**Goku raced upstairs as Videl got up from the chair she was sitting in and rushed to the door and opened it just as Goku was about to. **

"**Goku calm down she's here but not too good" Videl whispered to her father in law. **

"**Videl let me see her please, she needs my help" Goku said urgently as he gently grabbed her shoulders. **

**She nodded as she stepped aside and left the room. Videl made her way down stairs and just as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Gohan and Goten came through the front door. **

"**Is he here!" Gohan asked as he rushed over and captured Videl in his arms. **

"**Of course he's here, he's upstairs with Chichi as we speak" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"**thank dende!" Goten said.**

"**Literally!" Gohan explained. He really wanted his mother to feel better and maybe Chichi's spirits might lighten with his presence. **

"**Come I'll make us come coffee" Videl said and the three of them make their way to the kitchen. **

**Meanwhile Upstairs….**

"**ChiChi" Goku said softly as he slowly walked up to the bed where she lay. He couldn't believe this. How could she have gotten sick this way? How could she give up? Chichi was always a strong-willed woman and very stubborn at that. **

**He sat by her and held her hand. "My goku…" Chichi said using a little more emotion than she had displayed recently. She reached up and touched his cheek, she couldn't believe he was actually here in the flesh. **

**Goku shook his head slightly. "Chichi why?". She just looked at him. **

"**Why are you doing this?"**

"**Is what they are telling me true?"**

"**Have you really lost the will to live?"**

**By this time she was angry. How can he not know why she is in this state of mind right now? He of all people should understand why? **

"**Why!, tell me why chichi?" he raised his voice a little louder this time.**

"**Because of you!"**

"**what?, what are you talking about?"**

"**You weren't there Goku!"  
**

**"You were always gone!"**

"**and this time you just left me without even saying goodbye" she said this as tears came to her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and wept. **

"**Oh Chichi" he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. **

"**That's not true I was always there for you and the boys" he said**

**Chichi still wasn't convinced as she shook her head no. **

"**But why did you have to leave now?"**

"**Do you know what it's like being here all alone? I just wanted to give up!"**

"**I'm tired of all the pain!" she sobbed in his chest. **

"**Chichi don't talk like that, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere anymore I promise"  
**

**Chichi looked up at Goku with her tear stained face. "Really? Do you really mean that?"**

"**Of course I do Chichi I'll never leave you!" Goku said looking into her teary eyes.**

**She was still uncertain but once she saw the look in his eyes she could clearly see that he was serious this time. All her doubts and insecurities vanished within that very moment.**

"**Oh Goku! You really do mean it don't you?" Chichi said finally convinced. **

**Goku smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. Chichi blushed at this but returned the kiss nonetheless. For the first time in a long time she actually felt better about herself and their marriage. She was certain now that Goku would never leave her again.**

**Six months later….**

**Chichi no longer felt depressed anymore for life had new meaning to her. Most importantly, her husband Goku had promised her that he would never leave her again and the he was through training with ubb. He didn't want to risk leaving again and something bad happening to his family and wife and him not being here. The thought of Chichi dying and him not being here really scared him straight and so he vowed that he would never leave chichi's side again. **

**The entire Son family was having a family picnic outside the Son house over the grassy hill. Everyone had already finished eating the beautiful lunch Chichi and Videl had prepared. Chichi had always enjoyed cooking by herself in the past but didn't mind the extra help when videl had offered. The mothers made rice cakes, baloney sandwiches, cherry pie, egg salad, deviled eggs, burgers and fruit salad. **

**Goten was playing with little Pan, videl and Gohan were sitting and talking among themselves on the picnic blanket and Goku and Chichi were off new the lake. **

"**Oh Goku I'm glad the family's back together again" She as they walked hand in hand. **

"**me too Chichi and I'm glad you're okay" he said stroking her cheek with his other hand. **

"**I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Chichi"**

"**can you ever forgive me?"**

"**I've already forgiven you Goku", she said as she embraced him. He embraced her back and rested his chin on her head. **

"**I'm so glad you're here" she said as she buried her head in his large chest. **

"**Me too, I'm here for you always" he whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him as they both turned towards the beautiful lake where the sun was setting. **


End file.
